Amayadori
by Gesshoku-Makkura
Summary: <html><head></head>Il la comprend, il est comme elle... il se complaît à la regarder tomber... la pluie. Mais qui viendra le sauver lui ? Boys Love GrimmIchi ceux qui n'aiment pas s'abstenir !</html>


**Bonsoir tout le monde alors me revoilà après une très longue absence, non je n'ai pas abandonné Sous la Lune mais tous les chapitres d'avances se sont effacés au moment ou je passais le bac et quand j'ai réécrit je n'aimais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout donc j'ai tout effacé x) Pour ceux qui suivaient je m'excuse platement mais la suite viendra surement dans un moment car je suis plus que déborder dans mon BTS ! Alors en attendant voici une petite histoire qui sera surement soit un two-shot soit un three-shot selon vos demandes, espérances et reviews ;) **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait.<p>

Il était bien à l'abri sous un bout d'avant-toit cependant l'humidité ambiante alourdissait ses cheveux bleutés.

Goutte par goutte elle s'écrasait dans la petite ruelle désormais bien sombre, ne se souciant guère des gens qui couraient tentant vainement de lui échapper, certains avaient des parapluies, les plus intrépides mettaient leur veste sur la tête en guise de protection. Mais elle, s'en pitié s'abattait s'en relâche, de tout temps on l'a fuit et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait cesser son courroux.

Il étira le coin de sa lèvre, lui avait prit le temps de l'observer, l'admirer, la comprendre... Ils étaient semblables.

Lui aussi faisait fuir toute personne avec son regard de flamme et à défaut de pouvoir faire tomber de l'eau c'était ses poings qui frappaient avec rage le visage des malheureux qui le provoquaient. Et plus il frappait, plus on le fuyait, plus ça l'énervait.

Elle était comme lui, seule et en colère contre le monde, et comme si elle avait compris ses sentiments, l'averse redoubla d'efforts. Finissant d'achever ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'abri, faisant soupirer les enfants dont le nez était collé à la vitre pour regarder le mauvais temps.

Ses mains se crispèrent devant blanches aux articulations. Il y a deux semaines son père l'avait mis à la porte accompagné de nombreuses insultes tel que ''pédale'' ''tapette'' et ''indigne d'être mon fils'' les paroles dures et coupantes comme des lames tournaient comme un maelstrom dans sa tête.

Alors pour apaiser la pluie il tendit la paume sortant de son cocon de protection pour se risquer à la froideur de son amie. Il n'avait rien à craindre elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le sentiment de libération l'envahit. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter si elle avait décidé de tout inonder rien ne pourrait l'empêcher pas même les toits rouges ou les murs rendu grisâtres par la vie terne. Ils la ralentissaient mais ne parvenaient jamais à leur tâche de la stopper.

Et tout à coup l'impuissant revint fourbe et vicieuse s'insinuant dans tout son être, voilà ce qu'il les différenciait leurs capacités à faire face. Il avait l'impression que jusque là sa vie n'avait était que semer d'embûches et aujourd'hui il était las. Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Il ne pouvait pas comme la pluie se glisser de partout pour atteindre ses rêves et ses buts.

Ces genoux touchèrent terre, son corps glissa sur le goudron noir et sale de la ruelle où personne ne le verrai. Son amie disparaissait dans le bitume que sa main caressa, lui aussi voulait partir loin d'ici, s'échapper...

Le froid et l'eau glacée lui mordaient les joues mais il n'en avait cure. Que lui restait-il ? Il avait du abandonner la fac suite à son départ ''précipité'' de la maison ne supportant pas les regards inquisiteurs ou curieux, le pourquoi du comment il n'avait pas pu changer de vêtement depuis quatre jours et pourquoi ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus fou que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas être faible.

Alors la pluie ralentie, elle se posa avec douceur sur la peau rougie et abîmée comme pour lui dire que elle, elle était là. Elle le purifiait, le lavait, le soignait de ses blessures. Et bientôt d'autres gouttes, celles-ci plus salées se joignirent à elle dévalant les pommettes du malheureux, débordant du morceau d'océan que sont ses yeux.

Jamais plus il n'avait pleuré depuis le jour de ses cinq ans où son père lui avait dit que c'était pour les filles et les nuls, mais aujourd'hui qui était-il pour suivre ses ordres ? Il se haït sur le moment mais Dieu que c'était bon...

Il voulait rester là allongé sur le sol laissant son amie l'entourer. Mais comme toujours la réalité le rattrapa, plus cruelle encore que précédemment. La faim se fit sentir et la flaque rouge que dessinait la pluie autours de son ventre indiquait clairement que le coup de poignard de tout à l'heure l'avait éventuellement un peu plus touché que ce qu'il avait voulu laisser paraître et ses jambes lui parurent lourdes, tellement lourdes... Les gars dans la trentaine n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'il vienne fouiller dans leur poubelles pour se dégoter un repas manquant à l'appel depuis plus de cinq jours et affaiblit pas ces deux semaines dans la rue il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps juste assez pour que l'un d'entre eux juge bon de lui planter son couteau dans le bide.

Il repensa à ce rouquin qui un jour avait défendu un gamin se prenant sa lame à la place du gosse. Il se rappel avoir bien rit surtout en voyant l'autre grimacer de douleur n'hésitant pas à se moquer acerbement de sa soit-disante douilletterie. Par la suite il lavait revu et frapper régulièrement, l'autre se laissait toujours faire et il avait rarement était autant énervé que lorsqu'il avait demandé au rouquin pourquoi il ne ripostait pas. Il avait osé lui répondre ''Parce que tu n'en vaut pas la peine'' jamais il n'avait tué quelqu'un pourtant ce jour là ce n'était pas passé loin l'autre avait écopé de trois côtes fêlées dont une brisée, le poignet et le tibia cassés, de longues semaines à l'hôpital et des mois de rééducation. Et puis il était revenu à la fac et leur quotidien de bagarre avait repris car le bleuté ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore et le rouquin refusait de bouger.

Soudain quelque chose de chaud le recouvrit, encore mieux que le cocon de l'avant-toit, encore plus réconfortant que la douceur de la pluie et sentant divinement meilleure que la ruelle sombre.

- Je suis là Grimmjow je vais t'aider maintenant.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit et il eu juste le temps de sentir la caresse dans ses cheveux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :3 je sais que c'est un peu court mais je voulais faire quelque chose de touchant sur Grimminou (car oui c'est bien lui dont il est question) ! Après je vous laisse deviner qui va le secourir même si tout le monde à déjà trouvé :p<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous voulez dans le deuxième chapitre même si j'ai une trame de base ;) **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
